How long will it sleep?
by Mia Koji
Summary: Okay I got this idea from my dad, it was a joke between us. I thought it would make a good fic...it's short, about a page long. Ryo has to explaing to Yuli about his rabbit...please R/R! I might write more to it.


Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.

****

How long will it sleep?

Okay I was on my home from the doctors and I saw a dead animal, and this has to do with what my dad told me. I found it VERY funny, I felt like I was going to die and I laughed my butt off! So I also don't own the story that goes with it. I don't know if he got it from something or not, but I doubt it…it sounds like something he would say.

It was a sunny day, and Ryo's day was going really bad. First he was late for work; his alarm clock was broken. Second he had nothing to eat; Kento ate it all. Third Mia was mad at him; he missed their lunch date. Fourth, he had just run over Yuli's rabbit. The young boy wasn't home though. He was sent to see the ex-warlords and Kayura.

" Hey Ryo you're home!" Mia said coming out of the house, she froze seeing what he was looking at…" You killed his rabbit!?"

" I didn't mean too!" Ryo protested. " What am I going to tell him?" 

" Make something up." Kento suggested coming out of side eating a chicken leg. "Can we make rabbit stew?"

" GO INSIDE RIGHT NOW KENTO!" Mia snapped, the owner of Hardrock hung his head and went back inside.

" What to I tell him?" 

" You ran it over, you make it up!" Mia said before going inside. Ryo sighed and watched Ryo Blaze run over and still the rabbit.

" DAMN IT BLAZE!!!" He shouted, but the rabbit and tiger were long gone. A portal came and out fell a little kid.

" I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!!" Yuli cried, " I am sorry Kayura!" Kayura's head popped out, her hair had gum in it.

" IT WILL TAKE ME FOREVER TO GET THISOUT!" She shouted before going back into the portal it soon shut.

" Hey Ryo!" Yuli said with a smile. 

" Hey Yuli…look its almost dinner time so lets get inside." 

" Hey is that my rabbit?" Yuli asked looking at the small white thing near the woods. " IS IT DEAD?!"

" No it's a sleep." Ryo said bringing Yuli inside where the others were.

" For a long time?" Yuli asked.

" Yeah…a very long time."

" Like Mia's dog?" Yuli asked, Mia glared over at Ryo who shivered.

" Mia's dog is in America." Ryo said giving her a smile.

" When will it be back?" Yuli asked, his eyes going wide with excitement. 

" Soon…very soon."

" But we were in the cabin then, it won't be able to find us." Yuli said looking down at his feet.

" I left it a forward address." Ryo answered fast.

" And Cye's fish? Is it in America as well?"

" No that thing died." Ryo said, he got hit in the head with a soda can. He looked over at Cye.

" How about that bird that belonged to Ro?"

" Dead." A book smacked him in the head. Ryo glared at him as well.

" So Mia's dog will come back soon?" 

" Yes." Ryo said with a sigh, ' better go get Mia a new dog.' Ryo thought as he got up.

" Where are you going?" Mia asked, watching her boyfriend get his jacket.

" To pick up your dog…from the airport." With that he left the room.

" YAY! I hope it will remember me!" Yuli said as he went up the stairs.

Okay short stupid but I had to write it, here is what REALLY HAPPENED!

My dad and I were driving in his car. He was dropping me off at my mother's house. We passed a Raccoon on the road. " Daddy a dead raccoon." I said.

" No, Kristin, he just sleeping."

" For a long time?"

" A very long time." He told me, I nodded.

" Like Vixen?" I asked him, looking over from my spot in the car.

" No Vixen is on Vacation in Florida." He told me.

" When will she be back?" I asked going along with the joke.

" Soon."

" But we moved since then, how will she find us?"

" I left a forwarding address."

" Is Kristi my old hamster with her?"

" No she's dead."

" Our bird?"

" Dead too, but Vixen is in Florida." 

Heheh…maybe it's one of those you need to be there to understand, Vixen was our old dog. That had to be put asleep when she got very sick and they couldn't help her. So this goes to her! Please review!


End file.
